Finn Haugen
Finn Haugen is the Director of the Troll Security Service and acts as the leader and face of the service. He acts as the leader of the Wildlife Board to the public, to cover up his true role as the Director of the TSS. He is responsible for keeping an eye out on trolls throughout Norway. He also communicates about the TSS to the Prime Minister and to the Norwegian Government, as seen in the end of Troll Hunter where he was present during Prime Minister Jens Stoltenberg's biannual press conference in Oslo on June 25th, 2010. Throughout the film, Finn appears multiple times, mostly after Hans kills a troll, providing cover-up and clean-up to the scene. Biography Early Life and Rise to Power Finn Haugen's early life is unknown, as well as his rise to becoming Director of the Troll Security Service. It is unknown how he was assigned Director of the TSS, though it can be assumed he rose through the ranks and was appointed by the Prime Minister. Throughout the film Introduction In the beginning of the film, he is seen with local bear-poachers providing cover-up with a dead bear. The bear hunters were interviewed and debunked the story that the footprints seen were bears, and they said it must be something else. Finn was interviewed by Kalle after this and claimed the bear hunters' claims were ridiculous and crazy. He is seen again after Hans destroys the troll. He is extremely hostile towards the idea of being filmed, and repeatedly asks for Kalle to turn off the camera. After a brief discussion with Hans, the Pioter's Polish Paint Services arrives to provide a bear corpse and Finn proceeds to help unload it after complaining to them that it was not a Scandinavian bear that he had asked for. Finn orders Hans to find the Ringlefinch, then tells him about two German tourists who had disappeared last night and that they are expected to lose more. He then leaves after saying to the camera, "If you think I'll let you keep those recordings, you're wrong!" After he leaves, Hans is interviewed by the students. He mentioned Finn as a "bureaucrat* and describes his job as keeping the public from knowing about existence of trolls and the TSS. More Lies Later on, Hans thinks he has found Ringlefinch tracks near a bridge, as many farmers reported seeing sheep carcasses near the tracks. He believes there is a link between them and travels to the tracks but then finds Finn providing a cover-up to the public and news media. He claims to the media that it was a Russian bear that came through Finland and Sweden then stopped in Norway. They then walk over to under the bridge to find a pile of bloody meat stored there. A female news reporter then asks Finn, "Isn't that strange behaviour?" to which Finn responds, "Not for Russian bears. Due to the long, hard winters, they store their food,. Just like squirrels." Back on top of the bridge, the public says the way the Russian bear walks doesn't match-up with the tracks seen on the bridge, which Thomas jokingly asks Finn, "Has the bear walked cross-legged?" He then gives a concerned look to the camera and to Thomas before talking to the driver of a random van. Finn is then seen driving away from the scene, to which the public asks, "Hey, what about those tracks?" Hans mentions Finn later when he is talking to Thomas about the supposed runaway trolls from Dovre. Hans says, "Finn refuses to give in. He claims all the runaways are from Dovre because he doesn't see any in this satellite photo. But you can't see trolls in satellite photos! Let's get to the bottom of this." The students and Hans catch up to a field of destroyed trees. Asking a local about what he thought made fall over, he said it was a tornado despite not seeing it. He only believed it because an unknown group and person had shown him a map of of what he thought looked like a tornado. It is strongly implied that this was the TSS and Finn. Rising Tensions After Kalle's death, Finn is seen standing by Hans' trailor looking for the tapes. He repeatedly asks Johanna to turn off the camera, to which Johanna refuses and asks, "Don't people have a right to know? People are dying!" Johanna asks Finn what his job is, to which he replies "that's confidential information." She says that people have a right to know, to which Finn says no. He then tries to take the camera from her but then wrestles with Thomas, then saying that this is my business. He is then told to "get lost" by Hans to which he responds, "this isn't over." When Malika asked if the students and Hans actually believe in trolls, Hans says that Finn and the TSS want to keep a lid on everything. Confiscating the Students At the end of the film, the seismologist points out a group vehicles approaching the area. One of the students says, "Isn't that Finn and the others?" after which they proceed to run. The camera does not give a look at Finn, though it's implied he got out of the cars due to the sound effect. It is assumed that he and the TSS have confiscated the students. Leaving their whereabouts unknown. Attending the Biannual Press Conference Some time after these events, Finn was present during Prime Minister Jens Stoltenberg's biannual press conference on June 25th, 2010. He made a surprised, concerned look when the Prime Minister seemed to have confirmed the existence of trolls. Personality Throughout the film, Finn is shown as a staunch leader who is very loyal to his job. He is rather apprehensive towards the Volda University College students for recording him and Hans' activities out of fear that the public may find out about the existence of trolls, due to his confirmation caught on tape. Hans describes Finn as a "bureaucrat." Finn also appears to be quite stubborn, as he refused to give into the thought that the runaways weren't from Dovre because he couldn't see them on satellite images. Trivia/Notes * Finn Haugen was portrayed by actor Hans Morten Hansen. * His appearance at the biannual press conference at the end of the film was developed and added in as CGI. Category:Characters Category:Troll Security Service Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters